elwoodfandomcom-20200213-history
Francine Frensky
|species=Monkey |sex=Female |race=WhiteIssue 146, panel 7 |religion=Judaism (non-practicing)Francine and her family were "exiled" from their Jewish synagogue in Issue 032. Later, in Issue 122, Francine stills claims that she is Jewish. Church of Prunella (briefly)Never explicitly stated, but Francine appears throughout Issues 116-118. |relatives=Laverne Crosswire (mother) Oliver Frensky (father) Catherine Frensky (sister) Chip Crosswire (step-father) Oliver Crosswire (half-brother) Adolf Robinson (brother-in-law) At least two nieces or nephews Moses (great-grandfather) |romance=Chip Crosswire (dated) Arthur Read (dated)It is implied that Francine and Arthur dated some time between third grade and senior year. In Issue 155, they go to prom together, and Arthur says "I'll always be there for you." They later kiss, and this may be when their romantic relationship officially began. However, in Issue 162, Arthur says "I know what we had was special... but that was a long time ago." |first appearance=Issue 004: The Frenskys' Financial Failure }}'Francine Alice Frensky'Information from Arthur canon. is a female teenage monkey who lives in Elwood City and attends Elwood City High School. She is the daughter of Laverne Crosswire and the late Oliver Frensky, and has an older sister named Catherine. She also has a younger half-brother from her mother's second marriage. While she attended Lakewood Elementary School, Francine was commonly perceived as feisty and occasionally rude. As a high schooler, Francine seems to have adopted a goth/grunge style. While still unafraid to express her thoughts, she has grown more reserved over the years. As a young girl, Francine dated Chip Crosswire, the on-and-off boyfriend of her sister and, eventually, her mother's husband. The relationship was short-lived. She has also been romantically linked to Arthur Read, one of her closest childhood friends. Their relationship apparently fizzled out for unknown reasons. Francine has stated that she does not approve of Arthur's current girlfriend, Sue Ellen Armstrong.Issue 162 Biography Early life Francine Alice Frensky was born in 2005 or 2006 to Oliver and Laverne Frensky. Her older sister, Catherine, had been born earlier in 1998 or 1999. Her father worked as a sanitation engineer, the family's only income. The Frenskys lived in a humble apartment in Westboro Apartments. Father's suicide In May 2014, Francine's father lost his job. Moments after telling this news to his wife, Oliver jumped out of the apartment window and fell to his death. As Oliver was the only family member with a job, his death caused the remaining Frenskys to slip into poverty.Issue 004 (The first 6 panels take place in May 2014, but the last 3 panels take place "Five months later," which is in October 2014.) Descent into poverty In June 2014, Francine was involved in a catastrophic accident while riding a horse. She was thrown off the horse's back, then subsequently trampled, seemingly breaking both arms, a leg, and her cranium. While in the hospital, Francine's mother lamented that the family could not afford the medical bill.Issue 012 Later that month, the Frenskys were "exiled" from their Jewish synagogue because Francine ate a few pieces of bacon.Issue 032 Relationship with Chip Crosswire Francine's sister, Catherine, had a tumultuous on-and-off relationship with Chip Crosswire, a college-aged man. While Chip and Catherine were on a date at Young & Hip Café, Francine hid inside a decorative plant. When Catherine left to "freshen up," Francine emerged from the plant, and apparently seduced Chip into cheating on Catherine. Catherine returned from the bathroom to see Chip and Francine romantically sharing a drink.Issue 039 Catherine expressed shock and grief and this betrayal. Eventually, Chip suggested a duel to to settle the argument, which Francine won after just one punch.Issue 043 In August 2014, Catherine contemplated suicide due to Chip and Francine's relationship. She sent a desperate text to Chip, who was immediately alarmed. Chip left Francine to reunite with Catherine, preventing her from jumping off Suicide Bridge.Issue 048 Later in August, Francine's close friend Muffy Crosswirre (Chip's younger sister), confronted Francine. Muffy, who wanted Chip and Catherine to get together, accused Francine of destroying their relationship. This escalated into a larger quarrel, and eventually led to Chip and Catherine's parents learning about the relationship.Issue 054 Later, Catherine ran away from home.Issue 061 Amidst this drama, Fern Walters listed Francine's bullying as the main reason she attempted suicide in September 2014.Issue 075 By October, the Frenskys' financial destitution had led them to apparently lose their apartment, and they were forced to eat the family pet to survive. Continued events On December 22, 2014, Francine was offended that Arthur Read brought a cake to the class Christmas party that had the words "Merry Christmas" printed on it, citing her Jewish identity. She requested that Arthur be expelled, which did not happen.Issue 122 Francine's mother, Laverne, became locked in a vault after attempting to rob a bank. She suddenly noticed that her mother was missing, and called Arthur. Eventually, both Laverne and Jane Read (Arthur's mother, Laverne's accomplice) escaped the vault and returned home.Issue 133 During the racial segregation of Lakewood Elementary, Francine was denied entry into the Whites Only Club because she was Jewish. This led her to create the Jew Crew.Issue 146 Prom with Arthur Read In June 2015, Francine was Arthur's date to the Lakewood Prom. Arthur's mother drove him to pick up Francine, and immediately criticized Francine's outfit. At the dance, Francine gave Arthur the cold shoulder, and called the event "boring." Soon after, Francine ran off to the bathroom.Issue 155 Arthur followed Francine into the bathroom, where he found her crying. She confessed that she'd had a "rough year," and sobbed into Arthur's shoulder as he told her "I'll always be there for you."